


Rest in Peace

by vogue91



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Love, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “You’re just sleeping, aren’t you?” she whispered, glad that there was nothing with her in the morgue to hear her say something so stupid. “Why did you have to do it? Why did you never talk to me about it, I…”





	Rest in Peace

If she closed her eyes, she could almost feel it.

She could feel the warmth of her hands, she could feel it on her when she touched her, while she aroused her too easily, while she brought her to her orgasm.

It was different from the hand she was holding right now, and different from anything she was going to feel from now on.

Minami felt like crying, but this was not the right moment to do it.

She wanted to keep her eyes closed, that’s what would’ve really proven useful.

Keeping them closed and not see Sayuri’s body, not being forced to feel the coldness of death on her skin, not being forced to realize what had really happened.

“You’re just sleeping, aren’t you?” she whispered, glad that there was nothing with her in the morgue to hear her say something so stupid. “Why did you have to do it? Why did you never talk to me about it, I…”

She stopped. It made no sense talking to her now that she couldn’t listen anymore, it made no sense hoping that it could’ve gone down differently.

She had killed herself in front of her, destroying whatever they had built the past few years, destroying her and leaving her with nothing to hold on to.

Kaoru hated her, and not for having discovered herself betrayed, but because with that action she had deprived her of everything.

Had she still been alive, she would’ve loved to ask her, ask her if it had been all a pretence, if she had truly ever felt something for her or if what they had together was just a part of that crazy suicidal plan.

Kaoru hated her, yet she knew she could never stop loving her.

“Idiot.” she told her, feeling a tear finally running down her face, then another one and another one, and before she noticed it she was crying her death and her betrayal, and that end she had given herself without leaving an explanation behind.

She ran out the morgue, drying up her face and taking a deep breath.

There was going to be time to cry Hoshou’s death, and it wasn’t now.

She was going to focus on word, she was going to hunt down whomever had put her in the condition of doing this to herself, and just then she would’ve allowed herself some time to think about her.

She wasn’t going to remember her that way, she didn’t want to remember her as the spy, as the one who had betrayed them all, as the one who felt a grudge so deep that she couldn’t even talk about it.

She wanted to remember her as the woman she had loved.


End file.
